Confinement: A Divergent Fanfic
by dauntxless
Summary: This is after Allegiant, only Tris and Lynn are alive. Shauna is not paralyzed either... Tobias is cheating on Tris with an initiate and she doesn't take it well. She and Christina run from the city and don't tell anybody about Tris's unborn child(yes it's one of those fanfics). What will happen when her daughter wants to go to Dauntless and Tobias discovers that Tris is engaged?
1. Introduction

**Hey! New story! This might interfere with my other story, but I want to get it down before I forget! None of the characters or anything belong to me, except some that I will probably add later in the story. Anything that you recognize is not mine either! I hope you like it and can forgive me when I don't update regularly .**

**THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION! Like the pilot of a TV show. If you think I should continue the story, review and tell me ! Thank you :)**

**~M**

* * *

Hello. My name is Beatrice Prior. I'd prefer you call me Tris, but Six is fine if you want. Usually only initiates call me Six. My life was tough for a while. I went through a lot and I nearly died a few times. The war had ended and everything was turning around. I had a new family in Dauntless, Christina-the best friend I could ask for, an amazing fiancé, and a little girl growing inside me. Tobias didn't know yet. I was planning to tell him the night of the initiation ceremony. The night that everything was destroyed.


	2. Escape

**Okay, the intro is in here! This if officially chapter 1. Some of it was really awkward to write, too, but it had to be in there for the story line. It's a little short. I'm sorry, but I wanted to end it like that and I didn't know where to add, and honestly, I was too lazy. I am going to make the next chapters longer, I promise! I hope you like it, please REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Beatrice Prior. I'd prefer you call me Tris, but Six is fine if you want. Usually only initiates called me Six. My life was tough for a while. I went through a lot and I nearly died a few times. The war had ended and everything was turning around. I had a new family in Dauntless, Christina-the best friend I could ask for, an amazing fiancé, and a little girl growing inside me. Four—Tobias— didn't know yet. I was planning to tell him the night of the initiation ceremony. The night that everything was destroyed.

I was looking for Tobias so that I could tell him that I was making him dinner. I saw Christina across the hallway and I told her what I was doing. She told me she'd help me find him. When I heard noises coming from a room near his, I assumed that it was his and that Tobias had made it home, so I was going to go get him. When Christina and I got closer, the noises were clearer; and they made me sick to my stomach. I heard someone that sounded like one of the former initiates.

"Four! Ah! Oh god, Four!" Yep, Jessica. And Four? Four as in _Tobias_ Four? _My Tobias _Four?

I shoved open the door to a room near his where the noises seemed to be coming from and I saw Tobias on top of Jessica. They didn't notice that I had walked in on them. I collapsed to my knees, pulling Christina with me as I sobbed into her shoulder, before I shoved my way back up and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, YOU DICK!" **(okay, some of you might recognize this from another story, but I couldn't think of anything else)**

"Tris, wait!" He turned around, surprised, and pulled up his pants. I assumed he was trying to run after me, but I got to my apartment with Christina. She told me to pack my bags with everything I could fit and that she would meet me back at my apartment when she had packed hers. I nodded in between sobs and ran into my apartment. I slammed and locked the door. The first thing I did was haphazardly shove all of my clothes into one suitcase and my makeup into another. That's all I really had. It's not like I could have shoved all of my friends into a bag and thrown them into the trunk of her car.

After I had all of my stuff, I texted Christina and told her that I had some stuff at Tobias's that I needed. She replied "Okay" quickly and I grabbed all of my bags and headed to his room.

I grabbed my keys and locked the door on my way out. I was jogging down the hallway when I saw Tobias and ducked into a closet that coincidentally happened to be near me. Tobias hadn't seen me so I was lucky.

When I got to his apartment, I looked for my art stuff. I used to like to paint. But I wasn't planning on taking it with me. The next thing I looked for was the box. It was filled with pictures. Not just of him and me, but of Christina and Marlene and Uriah and Lynn and _Will. _ I would want to remember them and look at those pictures one day, so I shoved them into my bag. There was one on top that caught my attention. I bent down to pick it up and I almost started sobbing again. Tobias and I were standing near the chasm. Happy. Without anything in the world to care about. It was nice. But look at where it had gotten us.

I set the picture down and I stood up. I looked around the room and wondered where to start. There was a lamp across the room that caught my attention. Slowly, I made my way to it and I looked at it before throwing it across the room. It shattered on the wall. A sudden adrenaline rush overtook me and before I knew it, I had written on the mirrors with lipstick and thrown plates and bowls and wine glasses across the room, I had broken all of the windows, pulled everything out of every drawer and spread it all around the room. I looked over to where I left the art set. I took out the red paint and a brush and went to work writing on the walls. I stepped back once I was finished and looked up at my masterpiece. The last thing I did was pick up the picture at the top of my bag, rip it in half and lay it on his bed. Then, I walked outside the room with my bags to where Christina was waiting for me and I never looked back.

Until now. It has been exactly eleven years today.

My name is Beatrice Prior. I'd prefer you call me Tris. I live in New Jersey, where none of them would expect to find me. I have a new family, Christina— the best friend I could ever ask for, an amazing fiancé, and my ten year old little girl, Natalie Christina Prior. I also have an adorable little niece, Skylar Tris Santiago. My life was tough for a while, but now I am happy. Finally.

* * *

**Okay, so, I got five reviews. That's reallllyyy awesome. Is that kind of pathetic?**

**Maria- Okay, I hope that you like where it's heading, I am trying my best to make it interesting.**

**ChocolateLove123- Thanks, I hope you like it so far .**

** 0818- Thank you. And I do, too. I will try to put some in there.**

**Guest- This one is still a little short, but I'll make them longer in the future. I promise!**


	3. His Side of the Story

**So, a ton of people asked for the whole cheating situation from Tobias's point of view so I did it and I hope you love it! . I know that some of you may have been hoping for a FourTris happy ending, but that's not how this is gonna go. Four actually did cheat on Tris. No, "I was trying to save you!" or "She made me do it, I promise!" Tris isn't going to jump into his arms before he can finish apologizing, because that ruins the point of the story. So, just making it clear, Tris has a NEW fiance. (Sorry, no fancy accent marks unless I'm on Microsoft word) READ!**

**~M**

* * *

**TOBIAS POV**

After lunch that one day, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I kissed Tris and then I slipped out of the cafeteria. I walked into the training room to make sure that all of the equipment was where it was supposed to be. Training had just ended and it was the day of the initiation ceremony. When I walked through the door, I saw Jessica, one of the initiates, sitting by the targets on the far wall. She got up when she saw me.

"Four!" she exclaimed.

She'd been throwing herself at me all of initiation and it made me uncomfortable. I had to admit, she was attractive, but she wasn't Tris. No one could ever be Tris. She took a few strides toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Jessica, please," I said, "Let go. I have a fiancée."

"Four," she purred, "Just let it happen."

_No, _I told myself, _what about Tris?_

"Jessica," I said to her that time, "I can't."

"You deserve better than her! She's small, and ugly, and she's shaped like a twelve year old!"

I was getting outraged. "No, Jessica, if anything, she deserves better than me."

"Well then come with me! Prove it," she said seductively, as she pressed her lips to mine firmly. I tried to struggle, but I just…didn't.

I don't know why what happened next happened next. I don't remember what was going through my mind. I don't know how she so easily reeled me in. I don't. I just _don't._

Sad excuse, but it's all I had, all I _have _even today. What happened next was entirely a blur. The last thing I wanted was for Tris to find out _obviously, _but I should have known that it was inevitable.

I almost had a stroke when I heard Tris. I hadn't seen her and Christina come in.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, YOU DICK!"

Those seven words broke me.

I rushed to pull my pants up and tried to follow Tris, but she was too fast. Christina stood by the door shaking her head before she ran off to follow Tris.

I assumed she was going to Christina's or her apartment, but when I got to Christina's and knocked on the door, she opened it and then slammed it in my face.

"Christina, open up! I have to talk to Tris!"

Christina opened the door again. "She's not here, ass hole."

She went to slam the door again and I pushed my foot in it. "Christina, please, open up. I need to explain to her-,"

"I told you, SHE'S NOT _HERE, _ASS HOLE! Come in and see for yourself." She opened the door wider and let me come in. I looked around every room for a while and when I got back around to Christina, she looked down at her phone and stood in front of the door.

"I can't let you leave," she informed me.

"Why?"

"Well, I can't have you looking for Tris when she doesn't want you to find her."

"So you're going to just keep me in here forever?" I smirked.

"Just until Tris can get out of the city and far away from your sorry ass."

My smirk immediately disappeared as I took in her words. _Tris is leaving the city? Where is she going to go? What is she going to do? Is she going to live alone? She's just putting herself in unnecessary danger! _were the only things I could think.

"Christina," I growled, "Let me through."

"Give me three good reasons," she told me.

"I _love _her," I started.

She looked down at her phone, smiled and said, "You know what, I only need one. Go get her, Romeo! She's in her apartment."

I was jolted by the sudden change in mood. I got really suspicious really fast.

"She's not in her apartment."

"Yes, she is. Go win her back!"

"I really can't believe you considering three seconds ago, you would have killed yourself before letting me pass. What happened?"

"Well, you and Tris are soul mates," she said, "and that shouldn't be ruined by one stupid mistake."

That was good enough for me.

She stepped out of my way and I ran off to Tris's apartment shouting 'Thank you' down the hallway to Christina.

When I got to Tris's apartment and shoved open the door, I looked all around for probably a half hour and she wasn't there.

"God dammit, Christina!" I shouted.

I ran out to my apartment because I knew that was the only other place she could be. Surprised to find the door open, I walked inside. My jaw dropped and I fell to my knees. My apartment was trashed. What caught my eye most were the words on the wall.

"You told me you loved me!"

"I hope you fucking die!"

And then the worst.

"Tobias, have a GREAT LIFE without me. I hope you suffer.

With hate,

T :)"

I had no idea what else I could do.

**CHRISTINA POV**

I heard someone knocking on the door and assumed Tris had finished packing early. I opened it while I was gnawing on a pretzel stick and when I saw it was Tobias, I slammed the door in his face.

"Christina, open up! I have to talk to Tris!" I heard from the other side.

I opened the door again. "She's not here, ass hole."

I went to slam the door again, but he pushed his foot in it. "Christina, please, open up. I need to explain to her-," I was really getting angry.

"I told you, SHE'S NOT _HERE, _ASS HOLE! Come in and see for yourself." And she wasn't. I opened the door wider and let him come in. He looked around the rooms for a while. I couldn't let him leave unless Tris texted me and said she had left her apartment because that's where I knew he would go next. When he got back around to me, I looked down at my phone again and stood in front of the door. Still no text from Tris.

"I can't let you leave," I told him.

"Why?"

"Well, I can't have you looking for Tris when she doesn't want you to find her." Truth.

"So you're going to just keep me in here forever?" He smirked.

"Just until Tris can get out of the city and far away from your sorry ass." That time it was my turn to smirk.

I could tell he was taking in my words when his smirk disappeared and he looked like he was going to puke. _That's what you get_, I thought.

"Christina," he growled, "Let me through."

"Give me three good reasons," I knew that my stalling couldn't last long, but I was going to go for as long as possible. And I thought it was going to be funny to hear it.

"I _love _her," he said. That was expected.

I looked down at my phone. Tris texted back and said she was heading for Four's place to get the last of her stuff, so I smiled and said, "You know what, I only need one. Go get her, Romeo! She's in her apartment."

He didn't seem fooled.

"She's not in her apartment," he told me. _Shit. _I tried to play it cool, but excited to throw him off.

"Yes, she is. Go win her back!"

"I really can't believe you considering three seconds ago, you would have killed yourself before letting me pass. What happened?" Yep. I had to have something good.

"Well, you and Tris are soul mates," I said, "and that shouldn't be ruined by one stupid mistake."

He would believe that, I hoped.

I stepped out of his way and he ran off to Tris's apartment shouting 'Thank you' down the hallway to me. I nodded and walked inside, smirking against the door. _It worked._

I went back to packing my stuff.

About 20 minutes passed and I hadn't heard anything from Tris or Tobias, when I got a text saying she was done at his apartment. I responded, telling her I'd meet her at the pit in about 15 minutes and to get out of there as soon as possible because I suspected that Tobias was on his way to find her. About 10 minutes later, I heard a, "God dammit, Christina!" from my room and I exploded into laughter.

**(PRESENT DAY FROM NOW ON)**

**TRIS POV**

Today is the anniversary of the day I left Tobias. I live next to Christina with my daughter, Natalie. My fiancé, James, hasn't moved in yet, even though we decided together that we will be living in my house. I sit on the porch with the box of pictures because I'm pretty sure Natalie won't be up for a few hours, when I feel her over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" she asks, referring to a picture of Chris, Tobias, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and me standing by the chasm.

"Well," I say, "that, Natalie, is a story for another time."

"Awww, come on, mom!"

"Oh, come on, Nat," I say in the same overdramatic tone, "let's go eat breakfast."

"Fine," she huffs.

* * *

**Soooo...the reviews...I have like 10. Thanks, guys! I don't think I'm going to shout out all of them, but I'm tryin'!**

**Okay.**

**LittleMsStiff- No, I am not. This is because that would kind of defeat the purpose of the story. I love FourTris, but this is not a FourTris story. I'm sorry.**

**Catchingpansycakes & DauntlessInsanity- Yes! Obviously, haha. I hope you liked it ! .**

**LegendLover94- Thank you X) Haha I love the name Skylar. That's really awesome ! I am so happy that you like it!**

**FactionMixer- Okay, she has a new fiancé (I found the accent mark and copied it) and he will come in more later in the story. Thank youuu!**

**crazy4tobias- Thank you so much! I hope you like it this chapter!**

**ChocolateLove123- Ahh! That makes me so happy!**

** .16- I am going to add family in next chapter. I was a little lazy tonight. Sorry. And he won't.**

**booklife1038- I think I private messaged you.. I totallyyy agree! I hate it when it's like "Tris, she threatened to kill your family, I'm so sor-" "Oh my god, Tobias I FORGIVE YOU! KISS ME!" Destroys the point of the story. But thank you!**

** .books- Thank you!**

** .turt- Haha thanks... You can find a lot of them that are a little farther on, too, so if you ever are getting impatient...**

**I hope I updated fast enough for you guys!**

**Love y'all,**

**~M**


	4. Road Trip

**Hey...so I am like...really late. I am really sorry. I have had the worst writers block EVERR recently. I know what I'm doing for the next chapter though, so I don't think I'll have any problems. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get a chapter up once a week from now on. I think I'll try every Saturday.. Is that good? Oh well. I hope you love it. Mostly a filler chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! Okay, enough reading this. Look down a bit. Okay, there you go!**

**Love you guys,**

**~M**

* * *

**NATALIE POV**

When I saw the picture in my mom's hand, I was really curious. Usually, I'm not very curious. Mom told me about aptitudes and factions and the war and everything, in almost sickening detail, a while ago. She also told me that my dad saved her multiple times. But I've never met him.

I assumed that my dad was in the picture, so when she didn't want to answer my questions, I got really curious. I decided that after breakfast, I would take the picture out of her box and sneak over to Aunt Christina's with it to ask her, which is where I am heading now.

I knock on the door and Aunt Christina opens it. I would call her Aunt Cheese when I was littler because I thought it was funny that they both started with 'ch.' It's amazing how some things that make so much sense when you're young turn out to be really moronic when you get even a little older.

"Hey, Nat, come in! What do you need?" she asks.

"Thank you, Christina," I say. She told me that I could call her by her first name now that I was getting a little older, if I preferred to. I don't really mind either way what I call her, but sometimes certain names just fit. She's like a second mom to me, so sometimes it's awkward to call her by her first name; especially since I'm only ten and she's twenty-seven.

"Oh, you're welcome, Natalie. You know that you could just come whenever. It's your home, too."

"I appreciate it," I tell her, "I was wondering if you could tell me who is in this picture. My mom doesn't want to answer my questions, but I really want to know."

She sighs and runs her hands through her hair. "Natalie, this is a very…fragile topic with your mother, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. It's just that I _know _that this has something to do with my father and I think that I am at an age where I have a right to know who he is and maybe even…_meet him?_" I say the last part quietly, unsure, but I know that she hears me because she seems to be contemplating.

"We knew it would happen someday. It's okay to be curious, Nat." She looks down at the picture and runs her finger over a young girl who looks vaguely like my mother. _This girl is beautiful, _I think, before it hits me that it is my mother. She hasn't changed much, but she has aged somewhat in the past ten, eleven years. My mother is still beautiful, even though she continues to deny it, but in the picture, she looks happy and secure and free. It is the first time that I have seen her like that and it reminds me how her life used to be. It's one of those things that I miss, even though I never had it.

"You probably can guess that this is your mother," she says. Her finger shifts to someone else, another girl, who I believe to be Christina. "This is me," she tells me.

"Who is that?" I ask, referring to the man with his arm around her.

She smiles and her eyes cloud with tears. "That's Will," she says, "Skye's father."

"What happened to him?" I ask, "Did _he _cheat on _you?_"

"No, he didn't cheat on me."

"Well, what happened?"

"Your mother shot him during the war."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"My mother?" I ask. "How did you ever forgive her?"

"It took a while," she nods to herself, "but it really wasn't your mother's fault. He was under the war simulation and he was going to shoot her, and she panicked. He was one of her best friends. I knew that she couldn't think clearly; she didn't really have a choice. And she had to live so that she could destroy the simulation, otherwise, she might have sacrificed herself."

"Oh."

I decide to turn my attention to the others. "Who is everybody else?"

"Okay, that is Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and that, Natalie, is your father, Four," she says pointing at each one of them as she says their name. I assumed that either Four, I guess, or Uriah were my father because they each had an arm around my mom, but Uriah also has his arm around Marlene.

"Why is his name Four?" I ask.

"His name isn't actually Four. It's a nickname. His real name is Tobias," she tells me.

I nod. "Aunt Chris?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Yes," she says, looking up from the picture.

"Can you take me to Dauntless?"

"Oh, Nat, I don't think your mother would let me."

"She doesn't need to know! I can leave a note or something, so that she knows I'm safe after we leave!"

"Do you know how much trouble I would be in with Tris?"

"Yes. I just really think that I should be able to meet my father. I know what he did to my mom and how horrible it is, but shouldn't I be able to form my own opinion?" I ask, in the most desperate voice I can manage.

"Fine," she says, "We'll leave tomorrow morning. I have to tell Skylar."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chris! I love you so much!"

"I know," she says, "Love you too. You might want to be here tonight so that she doesn't catch you sneaking out in the morning."

I rush home and pack my stuff. I walk downstairs and up to my mom.

"Hey, momma. I was uh wondering if I could spend the night at Skye's house tonight."

She looks at me. Over the years, she has acquired Aunt Christina's adeptness for separating the truth from a lie, so I have to be careful when she asks questions.

"Why?" Knew it.

I try to keep my posture relaxed and I clear my face of any emotion before I talk. It is hard to not bite my lip, which I know is my tell.

"Well," I say, "I just haven't spent a lot of time with Aunt Chris and Skylar in a while and they thought it would be fun."

She eyes me suspiciously, but not like she doesn't believe me. "Okay. What time are you supposed to be there?"

"I don't know. I think six-ish."

"Okay. Go pack your stuff."

"Thank you, mom!"

I sprint up the stairs and shove two weeks' worth of clothes in a suitcase. I sneak the suit case down the stairs and out the back door when my mom isn't looking. If she sees the suitcase, she's going to know that I'm planning to stay somewhere for a lot longer than one night and she is going to start asking questions. I can't have questions.

Questions are bad.

I run back in and up the stairs before she sees me and I get a small duffel bag with clothes and stuff like toothpaste and a toothbrush. Then I get the rest of my stuff- my phone charger, my laptop, etcetera—and shove it into the duffel bag as well.

I tell my mom that I'm heading over, give her a hug, and rush out the back door. I take my suit case around to the front and go back in through the back door. I tell my mom that I had to see if Aunt Christina was out before I go. She seems to believe me. I run out the front door, grab my suit case, and make it to Aunt Christina's safely.

*~X.X.X~*

When I wake up at five a.m., Christina rushes me to get into the shower and get ready. We are leaving in an hour. After I get out of the shower, I shake Skye and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Time to get up, sleeping beauty," I tease her.

"Myehhh," she groans.

"You have to get in the shower, we're leaving in like…50 minutes."

She huffs and says, "Fine!"

She goes to get in the shower and I go to get dressed.

I throw on a pair of jeans and my favorite T-shirt and go down the stairs to watch TV. I got the T-shirt as a hand-me-down from this place that existed a long time ago called…Hollister? I think it is. Oh, well.

Before I know it, it's six o'clock and we are about to leave. I pull out my phone to leave my mom a message to tell her where I am. I pray that I get her voicemail. I wait for it ring and when it stops and the recorded message plays, I breathe a sigh of relief.

*_italics_/**_bold italics_** are what she's saying, **regular bold** print is just her thoughts*

_Mom,_

_ It's Natalie. I just wanted to let you know that I am safe. You cannot be worried. I am with Aunt Christina and Skye and we have left the city. We are already gone and will be back in two weeks or so. Please don't be mad at Christina. Or preferably me either, but OW! _**Christina just slapped my arm.** _ God, Chris. As I was __**saying**__, if you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I talked her into it. _ _I will tell you more when we get home. I love you so much. I'll see you in two weeks._

*End of voicemail*

I close my phone and drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**NOW FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**crazy4tobias- oh my god, I love seeing your reviews! Ahahahahaha those end up being reallyyyy bad. After that there is NO SUSPENSE WHATSOEVER! They are predictable and you run out of things to write and sometimes it ends up making NO SENSE at all! I feel the exact same way. It irritates me.**

**Hellocat27- Aw thank you so much! You just made my day X)**

**Guest1 (I hope you know who you are because there are two guests)- Thank youu! And hahaha I feel the saaaame way. IT IRRITATES ME SOOOO MUCH!**

**Guest2(I hope you know who you are because there was one below you)- I'm tryin' I'm trying'! It makes me happy to know that you want to find out what happens so bad XD**

**Oh and BTW I actually have an Aunt Chris that I call Aunt Cheese. I was typing her name in for a mii on our Wii and I typed in "Ch" for Chris and I just kinda lost my train of thought and typed Cheese instead and it just kinda stuck... :/**

**~M**


	5. Reunion

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is over 2,000 words! Ahhh! I know I updated earlier, but I had to post this. I have been waiting sooo long to write this chapter. Oh well. Hope you loooove it!**

**~M**

* * *

**Okay, so, this had a shit ton of typos in it, but I went back and edited it because I was mad at myself. I originally posted it on February 2nd and now it's the 15th so I hate myself for not doing it sooner, but please don't hate me! I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY EVEN THOUGHT SOME OF YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING IF I'M DEAD! I am sooo sorry ! I'm a terrible person!**

**ENJOY THIS !  
****~M**

* * *

**NATALIE POV**

When we finally get to Chicago, I am beyond excited! We get out of the car near a building that I assume is the Dauntless compound. There is a man waiting for us with a huge smile on his face. I vaguely recognize him as Uriah. Aunt Chris runs up to him and envelopes him in an enormous hug, nearly tackling him. He looks at Skye and me and seems almost confused.

"Who are these little munchkins?"

I scrunch my nose. I hate pet names.

"This, Uriah, is my daughter, Skylar," she says as she points at Skye. His face breaks into a huge smile and he exclaims, "I'm an uncle!"

Then Christina says, "It gets better. This is your other niece, Natalie."

He looks confused again for a second. "Is she yours, too?"

Christina just shakes her head. I would say something, but I want to see his reaction when it sinks in.

He seems to notice my eyes—deep, dark blue, just like my dad—and my long blonde hair—like my mom's—because he gasps. "She's Tris's."

"Mhm," I say.

His smile gets even wider, if that's even possible.

"Is she here?" he asks.

"No," Christina says, "We kind of, possibly, snuck away from her in the middle of the night." Uriah's jaw drops.

"Christina!" he shouts, "She's gonna kill you! This is serious! You're gonna be dead by the train tracks!"

Christina just laughs, "I know, Uri. But I'll be fine."

"I don't know, Christina. She did kinda take down the entire bureau and save the entire city five or six times almost entirely by herself. If that doesn't spell out 'bad ass' then I don't know what does."

"Uriah, I know Tris. She's my best friend. She loves me to much to kill me," she smirks.

"You're right, you're pri cool. Come on! You can stay with Zeke and me for as long as you need."

"We're only here for two weeks," she tells him.

"WHAT?" he exclaims, "NO!"

"Sorry, Uri, we have to get back to Tris before too long or I really will end up dead by the train tracks."

He groans and leads us into a place called the pit, I think. I see a man walking down the hallway toward us.

"Uriah," he calls out.

"Mm?"

"Zeke is looking for you!"

"Well, tell him I'm here!"

The man types something into his cell phone and then he looks at me. _This man is my father._

He turns to Christina, a cold stare in his eyes. She sends the same stare right back.

"Four," she spits out his name like it's venom.

"Christina," he says with the same hatred in his voice and nods at her, "What is this?" he asks.

Chris is about to say something, but I cut her off. "Wow," I mutter.

"What?" he asks. It seems almost like a challenge. Like he thinks he can intimidate me with his _oh-so-scary _voice and his cold stare.

_Ha, yeah right,_ I think_,__ He thinks he's scaring me._

"I didn't want to believe it," I tell him. It's true. I didn't.

"Believe what?"

"Everything my mom said."

"And what exactly did your mom say?"

"She said that you were a lying, worthless piece of shit and that you didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as me and that I shouldn't bother wasting my time with you! That you're _nothing,_" I say, trying to keep my voice level.

He just laughs; coldly, dismissively. "Real nice kid you got there, Christina."

She smiles proudly. "As much as I wish I could take credit for everything she just said, I can't."

He looks confused now.

"Oh, Four," she sighs, "she's not mine."

Four seems to notice my appearance; my long, blonde hair, my height and weight, my facial structure, my _eyes._

"No," he whispers, "sh-she…_she _can't. She _can't _be…"

"Yours?" I spit, "Took you long enough." Now when he looks at me, I see longing, sadness, and regret. They are the same things that I saw in my mother's eyes when she talked about him the day I left. The same things that I would see before she gave this man a name...a face. But in hers, I see contempt instead of regret. My mom regrets nothing.

He puts his hands up against his temples and starts to pace. Then, he abruptly turns to a wall and smashes his fist against it.

"WHAT THE _FUCK, _TRIS?" he screams.

Uriah holds my father back by his shoulders.

"Four," he says calmly, "Language."

"Well, she seems to already have a very _colorful _vocabulary!"

My phone rings, I look at the screen, and my face turns white. I turn around and walk into a corner to answer my phone.

"Hi, mom," I cringe, waiting for her to yell.

"Hi, Natalie," she says. What? That's it? Hi, Natalie?

"What's up?" I ask cautiously.

"Well," she says, "I'm on my way to the Dauntless compound."

"What?" I ask worriedly. I don't want to leave yet.

"Relax, Nat. I'm not angry with you. I'm coming to stay."

"Really!"

"Yes. I will be there in a few hours. James is coming. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh yeah, of course! Love you!"

"Love you."

I walk over to Christina and whisper in her ear, "My mom is on her way here."

She looks alarmed, so I give her a 'Don't worry, it's fine' look and she seems to relax a little bit.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"Tris is on her way," Christina whispers.

Christina and Uriah usher Skye and me to the room we will be staying in, where we stay until my mom gets here.

**TRIS POV**

When I get to the compound, the past eleven years suddenly flow over me. It is all suddenly very surreal. But I feel calm. I feel at home. I feel happy.

I walk into the pit and everybody is waiting for me. This includes Christina, Natalie, Skye, Uriah, Zeke, Tori, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren, and _him_. The man I hoped to never see again.

I go around and talk to everybody, purposefully avoiding Four. He will never be Tobias again.

I get around to everybody and then something I don't expect happens.

_He_ walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. My whole body tenses.

"Tris," he whispers into my hair, "I missed you so much. Please, come back to me."

"Four," I say, deadly calm, "get off of me."

He looks hurt. I don't care. "I told you not to use my name against me. It's Tobias."

"I'm not using it against you. I will call you Four because I do not know a Tobias anymore. Tobias has been gone for eleven years; and I _told _you to get off of me." I refuse to look him in the eye.

"Tris, please," he begs.

"Four. I can't. I don't need you anymore. I don't _want _you."

"Tris, just give me one more chance. We can be happy again. I have never regretted anything more in my life! Please, Tris, I will never do it again!"

"I can never trust you again; nothing will ever change that," he doesn't back away, so I look around the room, "Did nobody tell him?"

He looks confused. I guess not. "Tell me what?" Christina looks like she's about to burst out laughing. I shoot her a look that says 'shut the fuck up' and she does.

"Four," I say lightly, "I'm engaged."

"To me."

"No, Four," I start, and I feel hands on my shoulders. I suddenly feel safe and know that it can only be James.

"To me," he says.

Four's mouth parts slightly and he looks like he might explode.

I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

Then Zeke breaks the silence. "So, guys. We're gonna get together tonight as a welcome back party for Tris! My place. We will be playing truth or dare, so no pansycakes allowed!"

I smile and then turn around. I walk hand in hand with James to my old apartment. They never gave it away after I left. Something about that makes me happy. Content.

*~X.X.X~*

I hear a knock on the door a few hours after I make it home. I open the door to find Christina standing there with ten different credit cards in her hands. My eyes widen.

"NO!" I say, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!" she says.

She shouts into the back of the apartment, "I'm taking your fiancée, James! Don't wait up! Meet us at the party."

He smoothly walks out of our bedroom and I mouth the words "Save me!" He laughs a little, shakes his head, and says, "Sure, go ahead. Have fun!"

Christina looks at him pointedly and says, "Excuse me, but I was not asking your permission."

"Oh really," he teases.

"Come on, James. I think we both know that I always win." And with that she sharply turns and sashays out of the room. I groan and make a face before she rushes back in and pulls me by my wrist.

*~X.X.X~*

Four hours, a million stores, and forty billion outfits later, I have ten shopping bags and my feet are purple. "God, Christina. How do you still do this?"

"Do what?"

"Shop for ten hours straight and feel fine! We're almost fucking thirty years old!"

"Oh, god," she grimaces, "Don't remind me!"

I laugh. It's a warm, genuine laugh and it's the first time I've laughed in a very long time. It's good to be home.

When we get to the apartment that she is sharing with Uriah, he is already gone. _Poor Uri, _I think, _kicked out of his own apartment._

She immediately starts tearing apart the bags looking for outfits for tonight's party.

She decided on a pleated, black-lace skirt that comes down to mid-thigh paired with a loose, white, almost sheer tank top blouse and a black leather jacket for me. I just wear my normal combat boots and my hair is curled in ringlets cascading around my shoulders. Christina is wearing a strapless, black dress with a sweetheart neckline and ruffles just below the bodice. It reaches between her upper and mid-thigh. She has on four inch stilettos and her hair is straight down to her shoulders. Natalie and Skye are staying home while we go to the party. Christina does my make-up lightly; just some eyeliner, mascara, and a nude-ish eye shadow.

When we get there, I can already smell alcohol clouding the air. And we're early.

I see James and go over to him before locking my mouth with his. We stay like this for a few seconds, his hands on my waist, mine wrapped around his neck. I pull back first and just stare for a second. I remember how easy it was to fall in love with him; how I do over and over again every time I look at him.

He has short, blonde hair and intense, green eyes. He is barely larger than me, but he is strong and sturdy. I have always loved his appearance. It captivates me.

We kiss again, passionately, and when we break apart this time, it is for air. I look up to a steaming mad Four. I can almost feel his anger. I don't care.

I whisper over to James, "Can you go get me a drink?" I smile as he goes to the cooler to get me a beer. Tob—Four starts to walk over to me and I bolt across the apartment to Christina.

James comes over with my drink and I kiss him on the cheek as thanks.

Then Zeke is on a table. He shouts, "Okay, everybody who was not actually invited to this party, get out! Yes, that's you, Crazy Joe! Okay, the rest of you, we are playing truth or dare!"

Everybody sits in a circle. I miss nights like this from my younger adulthood.

Zeke looks at me, "Tris, since it's a welcome back party for you, you can start." James wraps his right arm around my waist. I scan the circle. To my right is Christina, then Uriah, Zeke, Four, Lynn, Shauna, and Lauren.

"Okay," I say, "Uriah. You know the question." I smile.

"I'm no pansycake, Tris! Dare!" James looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Pansycake is a very offensive term used in Dauntless, especially to five year olds." I smirk at Uriah and he pouts.

"Just give me a dare already!"

"Fine, fine. I dare you to kiss Christina and get it over with. We all know you have a thing for each other." There is cheering and both Christina and Uriah turn red. They lean in and we can almost hear the fireworks that they probably see. "Thank god, we can stop pretending," I tease. This earns laughs from all around the circle. Even Four smiles a little. Christina scowls and Uriah turns even redder, though.

Uriah looks around and his eyes land on his brother. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zeke replies excitedly.

"I dare you to go in the closet and play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Shauna." He gets up, leads her into the closet and 7 minutes later, we bust through the door. They are full on making out.

Zeke looks at me.

"Dare!" I say.

"I dare you to tell us who you missed the most out of all of us while you were in New Jersey."

"Okay. Umm… out of the guys or everybody?"

"Guys."

"Okay. It would have to be Uriah. Sorry, Zeke."

All of the girls laugh. "Shit," Zeke says before he hands Uriah a $20 bill. I laugh.

"So you bet on my feelings? Not cool, Uri," I say, but I'm smiling. He looks at me apologetically and shrugs a bit, but he's smiling, too.

I look at James. "Truth," he says.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hangerrrr! Was I suspenseful? No? Okay.. :( **

**Love y'all,**

**~M**


	6. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys,**

**It's been a suuuuper long time for both of my stories. I just really don't feel like updating the modern divergent one. It's been like two weeks since I updated that one and like a month since I'd updated this one. I feel horrible, but I also feel like nobody's even reading it, so I don't even know why I should update it. It really means a lot to me when people review and it lets me know that people are reading so I should keep writing, so if you want to, go and read that one and tell me if you want me to keep it. Same with this one though, you should really review because it makes me happy! And it makes me want to keep writing. I think there's like 32 reviews now, so I'll update at 45. I know, it's a big number, but I am a high achiever. Well, I hope you love this chapter! It took a while...hehe sorry again. You know, I don't even think anybody's reading this. Oh well. Endless ranting for no reason.**

**UPDATING AT 45 REVIEWS. OH, and there are a few interruptions in the story because I felt like it. Got a problem?**

**ONE MORE THING::: READ THIS SENTENCE BELOW PLEASE**

**Go back and read the last chapter, fixed a lot of typos and shit and made it a lot better! .**

**Love y'all,**

** ~M**

* * *

**TRIS POV**

_I look at James. "Truth," he says._

Zeke deliberately coughs as he mutters, "Pansycake!" I think for a while. I have never been very good at truths, but I really want to make him think about something.

"If I suddenly died, who in this room would you want to date?"

Then, Uriah harshly whispers, "Abort! Abort! It's a trap! Don't answer!"

Everybody laughs and James just sits there thinking.

"Well?" I urge.

He looks down at me and says, "No one." All of my friends nod their heads approvingly; his answer is acceptable.

"No!" I say.

"Fine, um… It's not gonna be a dude, so it's not Uriah, Zeke, or…Four, is it?" he asks, just trying to piss him off, "Christina is your best friend and she scares me, so she is out. Hm. Lynn scares me, too, but Shauna is in a relationship. So it would be Lauren."

"Nice," I say, "That was very well thought out."

"I know right," he says, "I'm great." He adds a cocky smirk as he pulls his fingers through his hair, which makes me burst out laughing.

"It helps that you're cute," I whisper to him so that only he can here.

This just makes him smirk more. Then he scans the circle. The only person here that he really knows is Christina, so I'm surprised when he skims over her. He doesn't stop when he reaches the end of the circle, though. He just goes back and forth until his eyes land on…Four.

I put my head in my hands. This won't be good. I look over at James, "Please. No," I whisper.

"Uriah," he says. Thank you, God.

"Dare! I shan't be a pansycake!" He stand up and puts his foot on the arm of the chair he was sitting in as he raises his right arm and puts his left on his knee. He looks like the cover of a superhero book. Everybody is laughing again.

"I dare you to say 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence for the rest of the night."

"Challenge accepted in my pants!" he shouts. Everybody starts laughing so hard that we're almost crying.

"What is everybody laughing at in my pants?" he asks, which just makes us laugh harder.

He turns to his brother. "Truth or—," he is cut off by Zeke shouting dare at the top of his lungs.

"In my pants," Uriah quickly adds.

"I chose dare! Get on with it little bro!"

"Okay, I dare you to take off your shirt in my pants." Uriah has him trapped. I'm sure Zeke wouldn't mind, but even if he did he would have to. If he doesn't want to, then he has to take it off for not doing the dare anyway. Zeke thinks about it anyway and surprises all of us when he smirks and takes off his pants. Leave it up to Zeke to find a loophole. **[I actually got this part from another fanfiction, but I loved it so much, I just had to use it! It's not mine!]**

"Dammit in my pants!" Uriah shouts.

Zeke is laughing like a dying walrus. He looks over to Four. "Truth or Dare, man?"

"Dare," Four says brusquely.

"I dare you to confess your undying love to the first person you see in the pit."

He smiles. Kind of. He walks down to the pit and we follow him. The first person he sees is Eric. Four turns around, he looks angry. Zeke just shakes his head. It means, _No getting out of this one, dude._ Four gets down on one knee in front of Eric and says, "Eric, I love you so much. I just wish I could be you. I have envied you ever since I first met. Marry me?" Eric looks disgusted. We all start laughing really hard.

"Hell no! Get yourself together, Four! God dammit."

Four gets up and walks away. By now, he is laughing with us. I think he may be getting drunk. When we get back into the room, his eyes find me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Uriah opens his mouth to say something, so I look at him and Zeke, "Say anything and you'll regret it," I say, shooting them both a look.

"Fine, fine," they say in unison.

"Do you still love me?" Four asks in a serious tone.

"No." I look at Christina.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to let James give you a makeover!" I say enthusiastically.

She stares me down. James looks at her, extremely creepily, if I might add, and raises his eyebrows, a smirk plastered on his face. She takes her shirt off immediately.

Then, she looks to James.

"Dare," he tells her.

"I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game," she says.

"Gladly," he says. She knows that this isn't a harmful dare, but she's planning something. I can tell. I slide onto James's lap and he slips his arms around my waist.

After about twenty more rounds, and a lot of alcohol, Lynn and Lauren are passed out in a corner and we're all pretty tipsy. It's back on James.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" he says.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Tris."

I turn around to look at him angrily.

"What?" he exclaims defensively, "You're funny when you're drunk!"

Since we're both already a little drunk, we stumble on our way to the counter. We sit down and Zeke pours thirty shots of tequila between us.

"You both know the rules? First one to pass out or throw up loses."

We nod and everybody else counts down from three. On one, I pick up the first shot and down it in half a second. It stings my throat on the way down, but I have always loved the feeling. Like fire.

In a few more seconds, I realize that I've already had ten of the shots. The room starts to spin rapidly and I feel the alcohol coming back up. I push it down. Losing is worse than alcohol poisoning to me. Two more shots later, Shauna is on the ground. I won! She had ten shots and I had twelve.

I look over at…wait, who is on the floor? Oh well. I look over at her and I no longer remember why she's on the floor. Is it comfortable? I decide to give it a try. I fall to my knees before my face hits the ground and I immediately decide that it is comfortable.

A vaguely familiar woman, I think her name is Gaymie, walks over to me and helps me up. She's not a very attractive woman. She's very masculine. "No, Gaymie," I pout, "I'm comfwatbill," I tell him.

I hear laughter from around a group of people, but I don't know what's funny. All of a sudden, I feel sick. I run to the bathroom and lean over the toilet. Another woman comes into the bathroom and holds my hair back. I have no idea who this woman is. After I am done puking, everything comes into focus a little bit. I start to remember a little, but I know I am still hammered. The woman holding my hair back is Christina and the 'woman' who helped me up was James. I laugh at the thought. When I come back out, Shauna is still on the floor.

"Thank you, Chris," I say and I sit back down on James's lap.

"So, my name is Gaymie now, huh?" he says into my ear.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm fine with it as long as you don't puke on me."

"I'm not planning on it. But don't try your luck or I might."

He raises his hands in mock surrender. **(I just thought this would a nice, yet random, time to tell you… I imagine James to look like James from Zoey 101 that Zoey dated before Chase. Well, him and the guy I like but most of you probably don't know him and I wouldn't tell you anyway sooo… Don't take it personally, I don't tell anyone…..so this was awkwardly random…But I'm probably gonna be communicating with you like this very frequently now….)**

"Okay, whose turn is it?" Zeke asks, trying to get the game back on track.

"Ummm…I'm not sure," I say, "I'll start again…because I'm awesome!" **(I actually have no idea and don't feel like going back)**

Sounds of consent fill the room and I look for another victim. My eyes land on Zeke and he immediately says, "Dare."

I grin, but I don't know what I should pick. "Um…you have to let Christina give you a make-over." Christina squeals and grabs Zeke by the hand as he glares at me. He comes back out 15 minutes later breaking an uncomfortable silence, following closely on Christina's heels. She is blocking the view, but when she steps from in front of him, everybody in the room starts laughing so hard that we all start crying. He is wearing red and black lingerie and he has bright turquoise eye shadow up to his eyebrows. There is thick black eyeliner under his eyes and he is wearing bright red lipstick.

"BEST DARE EVER!" Christina shouts. I nod my head because I am still laughing. After everybody calms down, Zeke and she ask what happened when they left.

Lynn, who has recently gained consciousness, says, "Well, James and Tris were making out while everybody else was just sitting her awkwardly."

Christina suggestively raises her eyebrows and I roll my eyes. Zeke chooses Four and Four choose dare.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with a name drawn out of a hat," Zeke says as he smiles evilly. **(I would switch to Four's pov right now but I'm too lazy…sorry.)**

"Fine," he says. Oh, dear God, I hope it isn't me. Fuck.

Zeke gets a hat and writes each of our names, excluding his, on a piece of paper and throws them in the hat. He shuffles them around and then draws one. The name on the piece of paper is…

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA I'M EVILLLLL. Don't hate me.**

**Cliff hangers again. Still trying to be suspenseful. Still not working? GOD DAMMIT!**

**Oh well. I guess I should probably do the review shout outs now.**

**ARRGHHH**

**I have 9. NIIIIIIIINE! That's awesome but it's not like its for one chapter... It's like...three.**

**Just the damn procrastination. Always.**

**Okay.**

**LegendLover94- Thank you! That makes me really happy!**

**DauntlessShadowhunterChick- That's really exciting, because I love it when people love what I write! . But Tobias isn't married. He is trying to get Tris back and she is engaged to James. She no longer loves him. If you have any questions, just pm me.**

**Next one is me...haha nvm I have 8... Wooww I feel pathetic now.**

**Guest(1)- You guys should really put your names or some kind of username when you update so I can distinguish you.**

**"Please****_ update." _****Okay.. I did.. Happy? Good. I hope you love the chapter. I know, I know, it took long enough.**

**Guest(2)- ****_"Please write more I love the story" _****Thank you! I love writing when I know people enjoy it, but it really did take forever. I'm sooo sorry!**

**Guest(3)- ****_"What the fuck that is it" _****No. As you can obviously see. If you'd read the A/Ns you would have realized. Also, the status was not complete. You should know that not every story on the website ****_is _****complete. Chill out.**

**Guest(4)- ****_"This is like...the best story I have ever read! And Ive read a lottt trust mee! Lolololol omg im like super in love aaaand you neeeeeed to update sooooooooooooon because I'm dyin here ! its been a really freakin longg time and yeah ahaha this is my favorite and you're awesome so hurrryyy ! 3333333" _****Thank you! Haha, me too. Ummmm... lol I feel the same about a lot of other stories. Umm...**

**Jenna- Ookay... Since you put a name I won't copy your review... But wtf? Thanks for the review. I appreciate it . !**

** .books- Thank you so much! I will be doing not FourTris romanticism but FourTris conflict next chapter. I'm sure you can assume... ummm well thank youuuu! I REALLY appreciate it... KEEP REVIEWING!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY! REVIEWS!**

**~M**


	7. I AM SOO SORRY

I am soo sorry! My laptop is broken and I'm currently on my phone, but my documents are all gone and I am going to have to work on my stories when my laptop is fixed. I am so sorry! I am going to legitimately update as soon as I can! ~M 


End file.
